nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lumitron
I sure hope this is just a concept thing and Nerf dosen't actually think they can get away with selling the same thing but with minor differences to us. Ben Again 02:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) If they do try selling this, people will simply buy it for the electronic clip with the LED light, and then buy ammo to put into a regular praxis. The Lumitron is a really stupid concept in that it is the EXACT same thing as a praxis, except with a stupid paint job and no shoulder stock.Vortex Praxis 03:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) But what if its cheaper? I will pick one if it is? Dylan81nerfer 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Considering that the Lumitron is a newer model, and the fact that it comes with glow in the dart discs, and a battery powered magazine, I doubt that it would be less expensive than a praxis, and even if it was less expensive, I would still go with the praxis because it has a better paint design, and it comes with a shoulder stock. Vortex Praxis 22:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) High price or not it comes with (Drumroll)... "Firefly Tech!":) Yours truly Ikla bain 04:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Honestly they should just call this the 'Firefly Praxis' or 'Praxis Luminator' or something, advertise it as a different version of it, rather than a compleatly different thing, eh? Arguably, that logic would fix the Lightningstorm, becasue Lightning is better than Thunder. Ben Again 00:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : It should say it should be released at 2012 because its going to happen. :Actually, you can't be 100% sure. Put it up when it actually happens. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 00:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yes,but the launch of the blaster is confirmed and advertised. Walter Chen 01:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :What is faux-slam firing? 12:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Basically, faux-slam firing is a thing some guy invented on this wiki. Some of the blasters that can do it are the Praxis, Lumitron and Deploy. Most of them have set ups where it is comfortable to prime the blaster and fire it constantly but do not feature slam-fire. :::#Prime the blaster (pull the priming slide back but do not pull it forward yet). :::#Hold down the trigger. :::#Pull the slide forward with the trigger still held down, firing the dart/disc. :::#To repeat, release the trigger then return to step 1. ::::: This is usually a bit faster than the usual 'prime then pull trigger' fashion of firing, but is slightly slower than slam-fire capable blasters even with practice. Be careful; messing it up is dangerous. My praxis is broken because of it :( ::::: [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| Englishman]] 13:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Lower accuracy than the Praxis? Is the lower accuracy rating compared to the Praxis due to not having a stock included? They're basically the same gun except for accessories. Any insight? --King Starscream (talk) 20:22, April 30, 2013 (UTC) How the hell is it cheaper than a Praxis around here? The King of Spiders (talk) 19:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC)